Acceptance
by Elamae
Summary: SLASH. Charlie and Adam are together and not everyone is as accepting as the rest of the Ducks...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Acceptance  
Author: Elamae  
Fandom: Mighty Ducks (Movies)  
Pairing: Charlie/Adam  
Rating: R - slash, suggestion of violence and a bit of swearing.  
Summary: Not everybody is as accepting as the Ducks......  
Feedback: Gods yes! Flames no. I'm a sensitive little soul....  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks do not belong to me, Disney own them all. This story has nothing to do with Disney and the author intends no infringement of copyright.  
Authors Note: This is somewhat of a sequel to my first fic 'The Anniversary', but you don't need to have read it. The beginning is set a couple of weeks later.   
  
  
  
Hey Banksie, how was the holidays?" Adam turned to see Les Averman and Greg Goldberg walking up the path behind him.  
  
"Hey, guys." Adam stopped to let them catch up to him. "Great. How about you?"  
  
"Well, I spent most of it working at my parents shop." Goldberg pulled a face.  
  
"Mine was spent working at the cinema." Averman mirrored Goldberg's expression. Both groaned dramatically. Adam grinned.   
  
"What about you and Charlie?" Goldberg grinned and nudged Adam in the ribs. "Do anything nice for your 'special' day?"  
  
Adam felt his cheeks flush. He wished he didn't blush so easily, but unfortunately he did. Goldberg and Averman noticed immediately and crowed in humour. "Banks, come on what'd you do?" Averman through an arm round his shoulder. "Come on, you can tell us."  
  
"Uh uh, guys. What happens between a guy and his boyfriend on a anniversary remains just that, between them. Sorry to disappoint." Adam shrugged off Averman's arm and grinned secretly.   
  
"Spoil sport." Goldberg sighed. "Worth a try though."  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better get a move on, first day of classes an all." The three of them walked up the path towards the main building.  
  
  
  
Once inside the halls, they spotted some of the other Ducks. Ken, Julie, Luis and Dwayne were walking down by the lockers engrossed in conversation and behind them Fulton and Portman were having a mini argument come discussion about some band with an unrepeatable name that would land them in detention if there was a teacher nearby.  
  
Adam, Averman and Goldberg caught up with them about the same time Russ did from down the nearby stairs.   
  
"Fulton, man, I don't think you should yell that quite a loud in here as you are." Russ grinned his greeting at them all, as the other Ducks in front turned and smiled at him.   
  
Fulton just grinned.  
  
"Hey Adam, how'd the 'holidays' go?" The tone of Russ's voice caused the blush to return to Adam's face yet again and the entire group of Ducks dissolved into a medley of cat-calls and whistles. Adam grinned and ducked his head while Portman reached over and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Aw, leave him alone." Julie spoke up with a smile on her face. "Its sweet."  
  
Adam pulled a face and swotted back at Portman's hand. "They went great." He replied. "A perfect two weeks."  
  
Julie grinned dreamily and the other guys looked at her strangely, before walking on.   
  
"Hey, Banksie, speaking of your other half, where is her? I've got some homework I need to give back to him." Averman poked around in his bag.   
  
"He said he'd meet us at class." Adam hitched his own bag up further onto his shoulder. "He needed to drop something off at his Mom's."  
  
"Could you give him this then?" Averman held out a exercise book which Adam took. "I won't see him in class till after lunch and I'll have probably forgotten again by then."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Averman dashed off down the hall towards his first class while the other filed into theirs. As they took their seats they noticed a few new faces to their class, four new guys and a couple of girls. Friendly smiles were exchanged for the most part except for a couple of the new guys who pretty much blanked them. Connie and Guy arrived a minute after and quickly took their seats at the front.   
  
Adam took his seat near the back and watched the door. Charlie wasn't there yet, the seat next to him was empty. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of him. Class began and Adam spent most of the next hour with his attention divided between listening to the teacher and watching the door.   
  
When class had finished and Charlie had still not shown up, Adam was feeling worried. Connie walked up to him. "Hey, Adam, you okay? You look a little spaced."  
  
"Charlie didn't turn up for class."  
  
"Oh." She frowned, "he didn't, did he." Her face cleared. "He probably just got held up somewhere."  
  
"He was seeing his Mum."  
  
"There you go, he was probably helping her with something and got delayed, or lost track of time." She smiled reassuringly at him.   
  
"Yeah, probably." Adam didn't sound convinced and they both knew it.   
  
By lunch time, Charlie had still not shown up and Adam, feeling very concerned, hurried back over to their dorm to see if Charlie had left him a note or something.   
  
As he pushed open his door, he had a sudden gut fear that something was wrong. At first he couldn't see anything, but as he moved over to the desk, his eye caught movement down on the far side of Charlie's bed.   
  
As Adam turned, his stomach dropped and his heart almost stopped. "Charlie?"  
  
The figure huddled on the floor between the bed and the wall was curled up tight. Knees up against his chest and head buried on top of them. Adam moved closer. "Charlie?"   
  
The figure jumped and looked up. Tear stains ran down his cheeks, over the bruise that dominated the left side of his face. Blood was smudged from the side of his mouth and his nose and there was a gash across his right eyebrow that had steadily dripped down the side of his face.   
  
"Oh God, Charlie." Adam dropped his bag and fell down to Charlie's side, his hands going round him immediately. "Charlie, what happened? Oh God, are you all right?" He knew he was panicking but he couldn't help it. Charlie was sat on the floor with blood all over his face and from the way he'd cringed when Adam had touched him he knew he was hurt in other places too.   
  
Charlie swallowed and nodded his head. "I'm okay," he croaked. "Just sore." Adam could feel the tremors under his hand and shook his head.  
  
"You're not okay. Jesus Charlie, look at you!"  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and took a breath. "Adam.."  
  
"No!" Adam looked him in the eye. "What happened?"  
  
Charlie turned away. "I ran into some...people, they....didn't like me."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Adam was really starting to get angry. Although Charlie was the more out going and vocal out of the two of them, Adam was by far the most easily wound up when it came to his other half. He was fiercely protective and quite easily jealous when the mood was right. Charlie although more forthright, was more laid back. He was just as protective over Adam, but quieter about it.  
  
Charlie sighed. "They didn't like...wh...," he paused again and Adam felt the tremor run threw him before he continued, "what I am."   
  
Adam went still as he let it sink in. When the realisation hit him he exhaled. "Oh. God."  
  
Charlie sniffed and Adam watched as another tear made its way down his dirty cheek. He shifted closer and took Charlie into his arms properly, feeling him shaking as he tried to stop the tears that kept running down his face.   
  
"You can cry, Charlie." Adam whispered into his thick hair, dropping a kiss into its silky mass. "Its okay." The shaking intensified and Charlie's grip on him tightened. Adam held his own shocked emotions in, right now he had to be the strength for Charlie.  
  
It shook him. That there were people out there who had decided to hurt Charlie; beat Charlie up, purely because of who he was with romantically. He had known they had been very lucky with the people they had told so far and that there would be people who would not like or agree with what they were, what they were doing, but it had never occurred to them that people would go this far. They hadn't even actually told anyone else yet, not officially.   
  
As he felt Charlie shaking in his arms, Adam could feel the sparks of anger coursing through his blood. They'd dared to touch his Charlie. No way. Never again. The feelings running through him were almost overwhelming in their intensity and some distant part of him was somewhat surprised. The rest of him, however, was trying to come to terms with the fact he was holding a hurting, crying Charlie in his arms and that was something he never wanted to experience again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.  
  
  
  
It was Fulton who came looking for them. After Adam had not returned to join them at lunch, he had decided to go and look for him. Connie had mentioned that he had seemed worried about Charlie, who had not shown up for any of his classes that morning and Fulton, who'd always considered himself sort of Charlie's big brother in a way, decided to ease his mind and make sure he was okay. Besides it was always funny if he ever caught them in an embarrassing position. He and Portman had started keeping tabs of the times they'd interrupted something between the two boys and were just about neck and neck right now.   
  
He knocked on the door lightly before walking in. They were not on the bed as he had hoped they would be. Pity, he needed that one to up his score. As he moved round into the room he frowned. They were sat on the floor and although Charlie was in Adams arms, he instinctively knew that something was not right.   
  
"Guys?"  
  
As Charlie looked up, he gasped. He couldn't help himself. "Jesus, Charlie. What the hell happened?" He fell into the chair by the desk.  
  
Charlie ran a sleeve self-consciously across his face and sniffed trying to shift out of Adam's embrace; unsuccessfully. Adam wasn't letting him go anytime soon and he quickly gave up, relaxing back into his hold.   
  
"I ran into some trouble."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"People who don't agree with who," Adam paused and ground out the next word with venom," what we are."  
  
"Fuck." Fulton breathed out with feeling. He looked shocked. "Where?"  
  
"On the way back from my Mum's, about a mile from here. Along the park somewhere, I can't remember." He sighed and laid his head on Adam's shoulder, his eyes closing in weariness.   
  
"You need to tell, man."  
  
Charlie's eyes shot open. "No. No way."  
  
Adam frowned and stared at his boyfriend. "Why not?"  
  
Charlie turned scared brown eyes on his. "No. It'll just make things worse. I mean, what can they do? I don't know who they were. There's no proof. It'll just draw attention to us. I don't want this happening to you."  
  
Adam laid a palm against the side of Charlie's face. "It won't. But we have to tell."  
  
"No!" Charlie was adamant.   
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"You at least need to get checked over." Fulton looked at the bruising on Charlie's face and cack-handed way he held himself in Adam's arms and felt a wave of sympathy.   
  
"Please, Charlie."   
  
Charlie gazed into Adam's worried face and nodded. "Okay. But not the school nurse. I'll go to my own Doctor. I don't want any questions."  
  
Adam reluctantly nodded and together they slowly got their feet. Adam had his arm around Charlie who looked pale as he stood there, swaying slightly. With a widening of his eyes, he suddenly took off out the door for the bathroom. Adam dashed after him and found him crouched over the toilet, his back heaving. Fulton stayed in their room out of the way. He was having a hard time trying to get his head around the fact that Charlie had been beaten up. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he was going to have to do something. Portman too; the other half of the bash brothers was as equally as protective over the rest of the Ducks as he was and he knew Dean wouldn't let something like this lie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.  
  
  
It was later that evening when Fulton saw Charlie and Adam again. He'd gone back to the lunch hall and made their excuses for them to the rest. He hadn't mentioned what had happened to Charlie or where they were going but when Adam didn't turn up for afternoon classes the rest of them got suspicious. When they mobbed him later, he told them that he couldn't tell them. He'd made a promise to Charlie and Adam and they would have to tell them themselves.   
  
Still concerned, they'd left him alone. Portman had given him a look. One he'd returned and that he knew Dean would understand. 'Later.'  
  
Charlie was lay curled on his bed when the knock on the door came. He shared a look with Adam before Adam got up and opened the door. A flood of Ducks cascaded into the room, all making noise and sounding so much like a flock of Ducks that both Charlie and Adam smiled, as Adam retreated to the safety of Charlie's bed.   
  
"Charlie, where have you..."  
  
"Why haven't you been......"  
  
"Charlie.......Oh my God...."  
  
There was a shocked silence as each of the Ducks took in Charlie's face.   
  
"Charlie..oh my god, what happened?" Connie stepped forward and took a seat on his bed.   
  
Charlie looked down and bit his lip. "I," he nervously rubbed his fingers against the blanket on his bed, "ran into some trouble this morning on my way back from my Mum's."  
  
"What sort of trouble?" Luis dragged over a chair and plopped down in it.   
  
There was silence. He and Charlie had discussed it and while Charlie wanted to keep it quiet they knew it was wrong to hide it from the rest of the Ducks.   
  
"Wait." Portman said, staring at Charlie. "Is this because you and Adam are together?"  
  
The others looked shocked as they stared at Charlie. He looked down, his face pale.   
  
Adam nodded silently.  
  
"Who?" Portman's voice had gone low and quiet.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't recognise them." Charlie's voice was soft.   
  
"Are you all right though?" Goldberg looked worried, as did Averman who was stood next to him.  
  
"I'm okay guys. Just a bit sore. Couple of stitches and that was it." Adam's eyes flickered up to the neat row of thread just above Charlie's eyebrow. He'd convinced Charlie to go to the ER where they'd checked him over and apart from a lot of bruising, he'd been relieved to find out that nothing was broken or fractured.   
  
"Have you told anyone about this?" Julie look concerned.  
  
"No." Charlie's response was quick and the rest of them noticed Adam's glare towards his boyfriend.   
  
"Why the hell not?" Was Portman's rather explosive reply. "Sorry," he said softly.  
  
"Cos," Charlie ran a hand threw his hair. "It won't do any good. I don't want to make a big deal of it."  
  
"It already is," Portman sounded frustrated.   
  
"But if I report it, it'll make it bigger, throw the light on me and Adam and I don't want that."   
  
Portman looked at Adam and could tell by his expression that he didn't agree with Charlie and had already been through this conversation. He sighed. "Okay. Its your choice, but if I see anyone else coming near you or Adam they're lunch meat." He said this with feeling and catching Fulton's eye, knew his fellow bash brother was right there with him.   
  
"Look, we'd better leave you alone." Connie got up from the bed and unconsciously reached for Guy's hand.   
  
"Yeah," Fulton nodded. "Come on, guys. We'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay," Adam smiled at them, but it didn't reach his eyes. "See you guys."  
  
As soon as they had gone, Adam went and locked the door behind them. He walked back over and got onto the bed next to Charlie. Twining his fingers through Charlie's, he smiled as Charlie tightened his grip on them.  
  
"Are we doing the right thing?" Charlie's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"What?" Adam's voice reflected the shock he felt.  
  
Charlie sighed. "I mean; us. Are we.....are we doing the right thing?"   
  
"You mean, by being together?"  
  
"Yes." It came out a whisper.   
  
"Charlie, how can you even say that?" Adam tightened his grip on Charlie's fingers unconsciously, rubbing them. There were unshed tears in Charlie's eyes.   
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Brown eyes gazed into his and Adam could read the truth in them before Charlie answered. "So much," he whispered.   
  
"Then how can it be wrong?"  
  
Charlie looked down and pulled one of his hands free to swipe at his eyes. "I'm just confused."  
  
"About us?" Adam's stomach dropped.   
  
"No." Charlie looked at Adam. "God, no." He looked down at their hands melded together. "Just....everything. This." He gestured to the cut above his eye. "I don't understand...." He stopped, the words missing.   
  
"Me either. But," Adam paused, "I don't think we can. Not people like that. They're judging us without even knowing us. Judging us for who we have fallen in love with and just because that person has the same 'bits' as us." He raised his eyebrows at Charlie's watery smirk. "Whatever is wrong with loving someone?"  
  
One tear slid down Charlie's face as he shook his head and crept forward into Adam's arms. "I love you," he whispered into Adam's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. "So much."  
  
"I love you too, Charlie." Adam held onto Charlie tightly. "We'll get through this. I promise. Together." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.  
  
  
Later that night, Adam lay awake. He and Charlie were curled tightly around each other on the small bed. Legs tangled and arms wrapped tightly around each other. Adam could feel the steady rise and fall of Charlie's chest against his arm. The ghost of his breath on his cheek as their faces lay inches apart. He gazed at Charlie's face, drinking in the peaceful expression he wore. His eyes flickered up to the neat row of stitches that stood out dark against Charlie's skin in the moonlight that tricked in through the window and his mouth tightened.   
  
He unconsciously tightened his grip and felt Charlie shift further against him. Raising his arm, he gently laid his fingers across Charlie's temple, smoothing the dark hair back. Charlie murmured and pressed into the touch. Adam smiled and carefully rested his arm and hand around Charlie's shoulder and neck and closed his eyes, relaxing into the combined warmth and comfort of their embrace.   
  
  
It was early when Charlie woke. He glanced over towards the clock to see that there was still almost an hour before the alarm was due to go off.   
  
He didn't want to move. He was buried deep inside an 'Adam' cocoon and he didn't want to leave it. His warmth and scent.   
  
He could feel the slight pull in his skin above his eyebrow where the stitches were and he couldn't help the knot of dread that shot through him. With that thought though there also came a warm feeling. at the memory of how angry Adam had become on his behalf. Angry and protective and supportive, as all the Ducks had been. The concern an support that he'd felt coming from them towards he and Adam had been more that he could have dreamed about over a year ago, before he and Adam had told the rest of them about their relationship. As much as they had felt they knew the Ducks, there was no way to guarantee any of their reactions. That all of them had accepted he and Adam had been one of the best days of their lives.   
  
It had perhaps though, lulled them into a false sense of security. Now they would have to face the rest of the world and maybe it wasn't going to be so understanding.  
  
  
  
Adam woke to warm, gentle kisses; across his lips, chin, jawbone and cheek. Eyes still closed, a lazy smile broke out across his face.   
  
"Mornin' Charlie."  
  
"Mornin." Charlie whispered in between the tiny butterfly kisses. Latching onto the soft lips, Adam drew him down into a slower, deeper kiss.  
  
Pulling away, Charlie wrapped an arm round Adam's waist, fingers massaging the warm T-shirt covered skin. Looking at Charlie's face in the light, he could see the vivid bruises that had darkened over night and now stood out starkly on Charlie's pale skin. He reached up a finger and trailed it across one gently. Charlie captured it and smiled.   
  
"They'll fade."  
  
"I know." Adam rubbed a thumb across Charlie's bottom lip and pressing another kiss pulled back to get out of bed. He grinned at Charlie's groan of protest and watched as Charlie spread out across the whole bed, stretching in the tangle of bedclothes and had to physically force himself to pick up his towel for the shower and not climb back into bed.   
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?" Portman was sat on his bed in his and Fulton's room, watching Fulton dig furiously in his bag, a shower of papers and pens flying in an arc around him. "And what *are* you looking for?"  
  
"My history paper. Its due this morning. I slaved hours over that thing."  
  
Portman glanced around him and then snagged something off the table next to him. "This?"  
  
Fulton turned and with a sigh of relief plucked it from Portman's fingers. "Thanks. And if you're talking about Adam and Charlie, not much." He caught Portman's look. "What can we do?" Other than keep an eye out. If Charlie doesn't want to report it, we can't make him. All we can do is keep an eye on them both as much as we can."  
  
"I agree." Portman nodded. "Keep a look out for anything suspicious. Cause if they can do it once..."  
  
"....they can do it again." Fulton finished for him. "And I've got a horrible feeling we haven't heard the last of it."  
  
  
  
On the way to class, Charlie could feel everybody's eyes on him; on his face. He hunched his shoulders, eyes on the floor. Beside him, Adam glared at anybody who had the nerve to actually whisper anything.   
  
"Hey, guys." Connie fell into step beside them. "Whoa, Charlie. Nice colours there." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Connie. Going for a new look." He grinned back.  
  
"Can't say it suits you, but there's a certain rough and rugged appeal there. What do you say, Adam?"  
  
Adam blushed. Charlie grinned and Connie laughed. "I think he's noticed." She patted Adam on the shoulder and walked off down the hall chuckling.   
  
Leave it to Connie to lighten the mood, Adam thought. He took a breath and let his fingers brush against Charlie's and tried to grasp them. He frowned as Charlie let his fingers brush his, but then pulled away, preventing Adam from actually taking his hand. He looked at Charlie, but Charlie was avoiding his gaze. Together they walked into their first class.   
  
  
It was after that class and on their way to a free period that Adam pulled Charlie to one side.  
  
"Charlie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Before class, when I touched your hand?..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I...." Adam faltered.  
  
"Come on, Adam. We've got to get to study hall." Without waiting, Charlie took off up the hall leaving Adam feeling slightly confused.   
  
It was the same response for the rest of the week. Whenever Adam tried to touch Charlie or get physically close in *any* way when they weren't in their room, Charlie would back off. They'd always been physically close, even before they had got together; pushing, shoving, arms around each other, on each other's shoulders or just plain messing around. Which was one of the reasons that the Ducks had never suspected anything before they were told Charlie and Adam were actually seeing each other. It was just what they were always like. To have that connection taken away and severed was strange to Adam. It made him feel disconnected and isolated in a way that was unnerving. He was hurt and he couldn't understand Charlie's behaviour.   
  
The others had noticed too. Fulton and Portman had shot worried glances at each other while even Averman and Goldberg looked concerned.   
  
Then one night back in the dorms, Adam snapped.   
  
"Charlie, what is *going* on?"  
  
Charlie feigned innocence, but Adam was not to be deterred. Stepping over their abandoned bags he grabbed Charlie's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." Adam looked directly into Charlie's face. "You've been avoiding me the whole week."  
  
"I've been *with* you the whole week, how could I have been avoiding you?"  
  
"Touching me. You've been avoiding touching me. Why?"  
  
"I've been sleeping with you the last four nights. How the *hell* could I have been avoiding *touching* you?"  
  
"In public, Charlie. We made an agreement remember. That we would stop hiding."  
  
"Adam, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its okay in private, but in company you don't want to be associated with me?"  
  
"Adam, its not like that."  
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
"I.....I..it's just..."  
  
"Just what, Charlie?" Hurt shone out of Adam like a beacon. "Just a passing fling? An experimentation? Got a real taste of it last week and decided that its not for you after all?"  
  
"No!" Charlie flinched visibly.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because I don't want people to think that we're together!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Charlie stood there, eyes wide, staring at Adam who was stood still.  
  
"What?" Adam's voice was quiet.  
  
Charlie swallowed, his eyes closing. "Because if they think we're together, then they'll hurt you too," he said softly.   
  
Adam stared at Charlie, reading the honesty, concern and fear in his eyes. "I don't care" he said evenly.  
  
"I do!" Charlie exploded.   
  
"Charlie, I don't want to hide. We agreed."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts. We told our families and we told the Ducks. That was the biggest and most important step. I'm not going to let a bunch of morons who I've never even met, make that not worth a damn. This is who I am; who we are. I'm not afraid of them. Okay that's a lie, I am. I am afraid of them. I'm afraid that they will hurt me and I'm afraid that they'll come after you again, cos that scared the shit out of me, Charlie. But I refuse to let them rule how I live my life or who I choose to be with. And I choose you."  
  
Charlie stared at Adam for a few moments before pressing his hands to his eyes and whispering, "I don't deserve you. How come you're so smart?"  
  
Adam moved nearer. "You're smart Charlie. But you're also afraid; and looking out for me, which, by the way, is a major turn on."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah" Adam smiled, taking Charlie into a hug. "If you don't want to hold hands in public or around school, I understand, but don't withdraw from me. Please. It hurts and besides, I think people would notice more if we didn't touch, than if we did."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Adam's neck. "God, I'm such a spazway."  
  
"Yeah, but you're my spazway." Adam grinned and dropped a light kiss onto Charlie's lips before leaning back. "I'm sorry for what I accused you of just now. I was angry and frustrated, but I shouldn't have said it."  
  
"Its okay. I deserved it."  
  
"No. You didn't. Neither of us do." He leaned forward into another hug again.  
  
A few moments later he backed away from the embrace. Charlie shot him a questioning look.  
  
"Homework, Charlie."  
  
Charlie groaned and Adam grinned, sitting on the bed and pulling his books out of his bag on the floor. Charlie grabbed his own books and climbed onto the bed next to Adam. A few moments of companionable silence passed, as books were spread and paper shuffled. Most nights, they studied and did their homework together. Contrary to popular belief among the rest of the Ducks, they studied well together, without getting distracted and provided a comforting presence and sounding board for the other.   
  
After several minutes, Adam felt Charlie's hand reach over and take his, fingers twining around his gently.   
  
"Could I.....could I hold your hand tomorrow?" he asked softly.  
  
Adam smiled and nodded, squeezing Charlie's hand. Silently they both went back to their homework. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.  
  
  
"Oh. Wow." Connie looked up at Julie's exclamation. She turned, following Julie's stare and found herself echoing her statement.  
  
Charlie and Adam were walking down the hallway towards them, together, shoulders brushing and down between them their hands were clasped tightly. Charlie was nervous, they could tell. His posture was tight, his face a mixture of fear and defiance. Adams' face was positively glowing. He wore a barely contained smile and although there was a nervousness around his eyes, he looked as if at any moment he wanted to burst out and start skipping down the hall.   
  
"Okay, that is *so* cute." Julie sighed.   
  
Connie nodded, mirroring the same dreamy expression Julie wore. Both girls sighed.   
  
Charlie and Adam smiled in greeting as they walked past and the girls grinned back. Julie gazed about her and realised that not that many people had actually noticed the two boys hand in hand walking down the hall together. For those that had there was a mixed reaction. Some were looking openly shocked, some were more nonchalant, one or two looked downright disgusted, some were looking curious and some of the girls like themselves were looking on with more interest. Behind them she could hear some whispered comments.   
  
//"Hey isn't that those two hockey players?  
"Yup."  
"Whoa. Are they out then?"  
"They are now."  
"Very brave."  
"Uh huh."//  
  
//"How's *that* gonna go down?"  
"What?"  
"JV Captain and the star hockey player, you know; an item."  
"Huh, where?"  
"Over there."  
"Oh my. Wait till Varsity get a wind of that."//  
  
//"Okay, that is disgusting."  
"What? Your Mum pack pickle again?"  
"No. Those two. Over there."  
"Ewww."  
"Exactly. They're those two hockey jocks aren't they?"  
"Yeah."  
"Gross."//  
  
Charlie and Adam wandered on, oblivious. Well, oblivious to the words anyway. From the set of their shoulders, they both knew the wake they were leaving behind them.   
  
  
By the end of the day, most of the school knew. The grapevine at Eden Hall was second to none and those who hadn't actually seen the two boys hand in hand were being filled in across the dorms. Some took it in their stride, having already friends or family that were gay. Some were not all that surprised, not being able to think back and remember ever seeing the two hockey players not together. Some were shocked, some disgusted and some were plain angry.   
  
Portman had already put a couple of freshman boys right when he'd overheard them whispering derogatory remarks in the corner of the lunch hall and Fulton's glare had halted in mid flow some of the catty remarks from some of the cheerleaders.  
  
****  
  
Two days later, it was a pale looking Charlie that Guy stumbled across down by the pigeon-holes. All boarding students had one for official school correspondence and notes from teachers and other student bodies.   
  
As Guy stepped up and said his name, Charlie jumped and pushed something into his bag quickly.   
  
"Hey, Guy." He sounded normal, but Guy couldn't help but notice an underlying tremor in his voice.  
  
"Charlie, you okay?"  
  
"Um yeah. Sorry, bit distracted. What did you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just saying hi. You ready for practice tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Okay, see you later then. I've got to run, I'm meeting Connie in a bit."  
  
"Okay, see you later Guy."  
  
As soon as Guy had left, Charlie eyes flickered back to his bag and he froze for a moment. Taking a breath, he swung it on his shoulder and hurried down the hall.   
  
****  
  
The locker room was the usual hub-bub of noise as the Ducks got changed for their first practice of the term. Coach Orion had been away for the first week so consequently official practice had been cancelled until today.  
  
Charlie was quiet during changing and Adam sensing something was wrong, kept close, but didn't push. He waited behind for Charlie, as all the others filed out to head out onto the ice.   
  
"I found this in my pigeon-hole today." Adam turned to where Charlie was still sat on the bench. He sat down next to him and took the slip of paper from Charlie.   
  
YOU DISGUST US. YOU DON'T BELONG AT EDEN HALL AND WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU LEAVE. YOU ARE UNNATURAL FREAKS.  
  
The colour drained from Adam's face. "Oh jeez," he breathed.   
  
"Conway! Banks! On the ice now!" Coach Orion's voice boomed down into the locker room and both boys jumped. Adam gave the paper back to Charlie who quickly shoved it back into his bag. Both made their way out of the locker room quickly.   
  
Coach Orion, of course, noticed Charlie's bruised face immediately. "Conway! What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Charlie skated to a halt as Adam glided past to join the others doing laps. "Wrong time, wrong place, that's all. Sorry Coach."  
  
"You okay to play?" Orion's face creased with concern.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, go join the others."   
  
After practice, Charlie and Adam disappeared quickly back to their dorm while the rest of the Ducks dispersed to tackle the evenings homework.   
  
Coach Orion walked into the locker room, pleased to note the relative tidiness of it and strode over to pin something on the notice board. On the way back something on the floor caught his eye.   
  
****  
  
"Where is it?" Charlie's frantic voice filled the air as the contents of his bag were flung onto his bed. "I put it back in here!"  
  
"Are you sure? What about your pockets, did you put it back in your jeans or something?" Adam was looking worried. If someone else found that note....  
  
"No, I put it back into my bag when Orion shouted for us." he turned wild eyes to Adam.  
  
"The locker room," they both breathed.   
  
****  
  
Leaning down, he snagged the bit of paper that had wedged itself between the floor and the leg of the bench and unfolded it. He wasn't sure what made him open it, it was such a tiny scrap of paper and if it belonged to one of the Ducks he shouldn't be looking at it, but curiosity got the better of him and besides how would he know who it belonged to if he didn't look? As his eyes scanned over the words written in capital letters across the paper his eyebrows drew together in a deep scowl. Turning it over he read the name on the outside.   
  
****  
  
"It's going to be locked up by now." Charlie felt his stomach drop at the thought of the note ending up in Orion's hands. He and the Ducks got on better with Orion now and there had developed a bond of trust and respect. But Charlie had no idea how the Coach would react to the knowledge that he and Adam were together. His Captain and star player, both gay and in a relationship together. He chuckled nervously and earned a strange look from Adam who was walking quietly beside him. "Just cracking up here, don't mind me."  
  
Adam smiled despite the situation and ruffled Charlie's hair, something he knew Charlie hated.   
  
"Hey." Charlie muttered as he swotted at Adam's hand and then, "hey," as the rink door opened under his hand. With raised eyebrows, both boys looked at each other before walking through towards the locker room.   
  
Once inside Charlie headed straight for his section and began scouring the bench and the floor underneath. Adam knelt next to him.   
  
A noise behind made them both whirl round. Orion was stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. Charlie's eye flickered down to Orion's hand and what he was holding.   
  
"Conway, Banks; lost something?"  
  
"Erm, no....I mean, we.....couldn't find something and we..thought..it, you know, we might have dropped it in here earlier. When we were changing." Adam managed to stumble out. Charlie stayed quiet, but Orion had already seen the look on his face when he'd seen the piece of paper he was holding. That was all the evidence he needed.  
  
"Something like this?" He held out the paper and noticed both boys pale.   
  
"No," Adam managed to say, but he could see by the look on Orion's face that he didn't believe them.  
  
"I found it under the bench, with your name on the outside, Charlie. Was this sent to you?"  
  
Charlie and Adam stayed silent.   
  
"Charlie, was this sent to you?" Orion's voice was gentle now, his expression had softened.   
  
"Yes." Charlie admitted quietly.  
  
"Us." Adam corrected, looking at Charlie who met his eye and then turned to look defiantly at Orion.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Charlie bit his lip. He couldn't seem to find the words to explain it to the man in front of them. He sensed Adam was about to say something and reached over to grasp his hand. He looked up at Orion and straightened his back.  
  
"We're together."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Together." Adam gazed at Charlie, a small smile on his face before turned to look grimly at Orion. "Some people don't like the idea."  
  
Orion stood and stared before uttering one word. "Wow." Neither boy could read the Coach's reaction though and they stood close together hand tightly clasped.   
  
"I'm stunned." His eyebrows lifted and then he smiled, scratching his eyebrow. Adam and Charlie seeing this relaxed slightly. Orion stopped suddenly, his brow furrowing again. "Is that what this was all about?" He gestured to Charlie's face.   
  
Charlie ducked his head. He nodded.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"Who?" Orion's voice was firm.  
  
"I don't know." Charlie's voice rose in turn.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"In the park. Why?"  
  
"Because if it happened in school, I want to know, that's why!"  
  
"Why? There nothing you can do!"  
  
"Charlie. If you've been attacked, these people need to be punished."  
  
"I don't know who they were and I don't want to. I just want to forget it."  
  
"You can't Charlie. Not if these are the same people who sent you this note."  
  
Charlie averted his eyes. Orion looked at Adam who was also looking at Charlie with expression that told Orion that he wanted Charlie to do something about it too. "You can't avoid this." He looked at the paper in his hand and sighed softly.  
  
"Are you okay with this? With us?"   
  
Orion looked at Adam, at his tight hold on Charlie's hand and Charlie's face as both boys looked at him somewhat nervously. "I can't say I'm not shocked, because I am. But I have nothing against it and if you boys are happy and this is who you are, then I have no problem with it. As long as you both keep skating and playing good hockey, understand? Make sure it doesn't interfere with the team and I'll be happy." He looked at them evenly and saw the tension drain from both their shoulders.   
  
"Thanks Coach." Charlie said quietly.   
  
He smiled warmly, then remembering the piece of paper when serious again. "How many people know about you?"  
  
"We told the Ducks a few months back and our families," Adam said, "We decided not to hide it a while ago. We haven't publicly come out and told anyone but we've held hands around school. People know about us now."   
  
"You need to be careful." Orion quickly continued, "and that's a stupid statement because I know you are already aware of that, but if these are linked," he waved the paper," there are people out there who won't flinch away from a physical solution to their supposed problem. You." He looked at the note before handing it back to them. "Listen, I can't officially report anything unless you do but if anything else happens and I mean anything, you tell me. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Coach," they both answered in unison.   
  
"Thanks." Adam added.   
  
Orion watched as they walked out of the locker room and then sighed. They had hard times in front of them, he knew. Society was not kind to kids who came out, particularly in schools such as Eden Hall. With Charlie and Adams difficult history already at Eden Hall, with the Ducks and the Varsity it could well work out to be even more hard.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
13 


	6. CHapter 6

Part 6.  
  
Charlie and Adam received more notes over the next few weeks, another two to each of them. Whoever was behind them also moved on graffiti shortly. Obscene words were painted on both their lockers and onto any exercise books that were left unattended and even onto hockey gear.  
  
Adam came back from one class to find 'FAGGOTS' written across the front of his and Charlie's dorm room door, in bright pink letters.  
  
When Charlie came back later from his last class of the day, he found their door open and Adam, sleeves of an old shirt rolled up, up to his elbows in pale pink water and squatted just inside the doorway. Adam turned from where he was wringing out his sponge and took in the look on Charlie's face as he stared at what was left on the door. Anger, fear and humiliation flickered across Charlie's expression in equal measure.  
  
"I spoke to Mr. Evans and then Dean Buckley. He said to try and get as much of it off as we could and if it needs redoing to let the caretaker know."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Adam stood up and continued rubbing the section of the messy pink smudge that he had been working on. He nodded and sighed.  
  
"Hey. Move over." Charlie dropped his bag by their desk and rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the rag Adam had been using earlier and knelt next to him. They worked together in silence until most of it had come off. Weary and covered in pink over their hands and arms they emptied the bucket of water and locked the door behind them. It was late and neither one felt like doing any homework. There was nothing due the next day anyway, so both undressed quietly and climbed into Charlie's bed, the one that was furthest from the door. Adam wrapped his arms around Charlie and lay his head on his chest and feeling Charlie's sigh, echoed it.  
  
****  
  
"They did *WHAT*?" Portman's voice practically bounced off the walls and more than one person in the rooms down the dorm turned their head. Even Fulton who was sat on the bed opposite Dean flinched.  
  
Charlie and Adam had come in to meet them, to walk down to the first class they all shared. Charlie sat on the floor, his back resting up against the chair and his arms wrapped around his knees. Adam was sat perched on the edge of the desk, his bag clutched to his front loosely.  
  
"What did the Dean say?" Fulton asked, as Portman glared, the anger resonating off him in waves.  
  
"To clean the door and let the caretaker know if it needed redoing." Charlie's voice was soft.  
  
"What about what they wrote? About finding out who did it?"  
  
Adam shook his head.  
  
"You're kidding?" Portman's voice had come down a few decibels and his surprised expression was identical to the one Fulton was wearing. "How can they ignore something like that? Its unbelievable."  
  
"We need to find out who is doing this. We really do." Fulton stared at Charlie, and Adam who was already nodding his head. "Something needs to be done and if Eden Hall won't; we will. And I don't care what you say, Charlie, this is not right." He added quickly as Charlie opened his mouth. Charlie shut it and after a moment, nodded silently.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late." Adam stood up and reached down to give Charlie a hand up. He kept hold of Charlie's hand as they walked out of the door, an even expression on his face. Charlie squeezed his hand back as they walked down the hallway. Fulton and Portman followed in silence.  
  
****  
  
There were a number of sniggers and looks that bounced around the lunch hall that day. News of their pink door had obviously spread and the two of them sat up the corner with the other Ducks, trying to ignore what was going on around them. They had tried to talk about the trouble Charlie and Adam were having, but when Riley and the rest of Varsity came past, it was thrown in their face.  
  
"Hey 'guys'. How's our resident pink ladies?" Riley sneered as he stood behind Connie and Julie, opposite Charlie and Adam.  
  
"Piss off, Riley." Fulton snarled.  
  
"Oh, come on. "Riley smirked. "Just being friendly. We don't mind, not much anyway. Brings a little 'colour' to Eden Hall doesn't it. A bit of diversity and all that. Just figures that it would be the rejects that would lower the tone and turn out to be the resident queers."  
  
"Leave them alone." Connie ground out.  
  
"Ooh, feisty." He grinned. "Later, 'girls'. Together with the rest of them he left, still smirking widely.  
  
Charlie had his head down, his one arm up supporting his cheek. He was wearing his cap and it all but hid his face from the rest of them. Adam was staring in front of him, a distant look on his face.  
  
****  
  
Riley kept up the comments and more than one Duck suspected Riley and the rest of the Varsity goons to be behind the hate campaign. It would certainly fit. But Adam had his doubts. He had of course expected the comments they had received since Varsity had found out. That was nothing surprising, but that's all they had done. There had been no tricks or pranks that had the Varsity signature and everything that the Varsity had ever done to the Ducks had been beyond any doubt, the work of the Varsity. Anything they did, you knew it was them. They wanted you to know it was them. None of the things that had been done to Charlie and himself had any clue as to who it was. If Varsity had done it he had almost no doubts that they would have owned up to it. The fact they didn't showed, to him at least, that Varsity hadn't been behind it.  
  
Of course, that left the question of who was behind it?  
  
****  
  
It was to get worse.  
  
But none of them were prepared for how much worse.  
  
Not until they found Charlie. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7.  
  
Connie screamed.  
  
She had never been much of screamer. She'd always being more of a tomboy, having hung out and played hockey with the boys since District 5. So when Guy, Fulton and Portman heard her piercing scream, they knew immediately that something was horribly wrong.  
  
Running full pelt towards where they knew she had walked off on her way to the library after parting from them, they spotted her down by the side of the tennis courts, a well known short cut through to the street below. She was knelt down next to something and it was only when they drew nearer that they realised it was a someone and then that someone was actually Charlie.  
  
They thudded up and felt their hearts stop as they took in the fact that once again Charlie had been beaten up and that this time he was unconscious. He was lay on his side, his face tilted down, bruises all up the one side of his face. His clothes were torn and muddy and there was single trickle of blood from a cut up on his hairline.  
  
Fulton knelt next to Connie and gently shook Charlie. "Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me?" There was no response. Fulton glanced at Connie. "Go get the nurse, Connie. He's out cold."  
  
Connie stood up and leaving her bag with Guy ran down the path back towards the main building. Portman sank down next to Fulton and rested his hand on Charlie's forehead gently. "Oh, sweet Jesus," he suddenly breathed.  
  
"What?" Fulton turned to look at him and followed his gaze. Down at the side of Charlie's stomach just inside where his open shirt had curled around, a small dark red patch was beginning to soak through the material of his T-shirt. "Oh, Christ."  
  
Portman scrambled to his feet and catapulted himself after Connie, yelling at the top of his voice. "CONNIE! We need an ambulance! NOW!"  
  
As he disappeared from sight, Fulton turned frightened eyes on Guy, who was staring at Charlie, horrified. Shaking, he ripped his own T-shirt over his head and balling it up, placed in gingerly over the slowly spreading stain. Charlie shifted slightly and groaned low in his throat.  
  
"Hey, Charlie?" Fulton said evenly, in a voice that was steadier than he felt. "Can you hear me buddy?"  
  
Charlie's face scrunched up, his eyes still closed as he grimaced. He moaned weakly again and his one hand flopped into the air to hover for a moment before lowering to push feebly at Fulton's T-shirt.  
  
"No, Charlie. Leave it there," Fulton gently caught Charlie's hand and held it carefully before slowly resting it back down onto the ground next to him as Charlie shifted over to lie more on his back.  
  
After a few minutes, Fulton turned to see Portman's running back up towards them closely followed by Connie. "How is he?" Portman panted, out of breath.  
  
"Coming round." Fulton said. Portman knelt down next to him and rested his hand on Charlie's forehead again and winced at the heat he felt starting there. Charlie moaned again and moved his head slightly under Portman's gentle touch. Connie had immediately gone to Guy who wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Where's Adam?" Fulton asked quietly.  
  
"Don't know. I asked quickly while I was down there, but nobody's seen him. I think he has Math this period."  
  
Another minute passed before they heard the siren and saw the paramedics draw up in the driveway below. Two uniformed figures hurried up the path and as they reached them, Fulton and Portman moved back out of the way.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know for sure. Connie here found him like this. We didn't see what happened."  
  
"Okay. What's his name?"  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Okay, Charlie, can you here me?"  
  
Charlie hummed low in his throat, his head flopping to one side. "Charlie, we're just going to take a look at you buddy." One of the men, lifted Fulton's balled up T-shirt up out of the way and then lifted Charlie's own shirt carefully to look at the wound underneath, whilst the other one pulled Charlie's eyelid's up one by one to quickly shine a light in his eye. After he'd done that he pressed his finger against Charlie's neck.  
  
Speaking something that sounded like gobbledigook to the Ducks, the two conferred before one shot off down the path. Turning to watch him they noticed another figure shooting past him back up the path.  
  
Adam ran up towards the little group at the top of the path so fast he could not actually remember later, anything between coming out of class and getting to Charlie's side. He skidded to the ground next to Charlie, scrapping his knees and hands but not feeling anything as he cast wide horrified eyes over Charlie. He reached out a shaking hand to Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie?" His voice was trembling and high with fear. "Is he going to be all right? What happened?" He looked at Fulton and Fulton felt his heart clench at the fear he saw in Adam's eyes.  
  
"We don't know, Adam. We just found him like this. I think he's...been...." He hesitated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been stabbed by the looks of it." The paramedic broke in for them. He turned and took in the expression on Adam's face and his own face softened. "Its doesn't look too deep," he said gently. "Are you his friend?"  
  
"No, I mean, yes." Adam took Charlie's one hand in his. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Surprise registered for an instance in the man's eyes, before a look of understanding crossed his face. "Do you want to come with him?"  
  
Adam nodded fervently, his eyes never leaving Charlie's face.  
  
Within a few minutes Charlie was strapped to a stretcher, in the ambulance and on his way to the hospital. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi folks! Just a quick note: Firstly I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed this story. I'm really bad at giving feedback myself so I appreciate it even more when you make the effort to write feedback, so thank you very much. Apologises for not updating this sooner, I fell out of the MD muse and have got distracted by other pieces in other fandoms I got grabbed by, but there is more of this to come and although I won't be able to post anything more for a couple of weeks (I won't be near a PC except at work and that's dodgy) I will be using the time to work on more of this. Sorry its not much but here is the next instalment....  
  
Acceptance Part 8  
  
Adam was sat opposite Charlie in the ambulance, his eyes never leaving the other boy. "Please, Charlie," he whispered. He rubbed quickly at his eyes. The medic spared his a glance, his expression gentle.  
  
Back at Eden Hall, Fulton and Portman had gone in search of Coach Orion. They burst into his office, interrupting a meeting with the Dean. Both men shot impatient and suprised looks at the two boys.  
  
"Portman, Fulton?" Coach Orion's voice was raised, his expression surprised and indignant. "You knock before you come in." His tone left no room for doubt.  
  
"Sorry Coach, but it's important," Fulton panted, out of breath.  
  
"It's Charlie," Portman added, before Orion could ask.  
  
"What's wrong?" Orion's heart fluttered somewhat, his mind skipping back to his conversation with Adam and Charlie a couple of weeks before.  
  
"He's been stabbed," Fulton said.  
  
"Oh good God," breathed Orion. He stood immediately, moving around his desk quickly.   
  
"Coach?" The Dean stared at them.  
  
"I need to get down there." Orion strode towards the door. "Contact Conway's mother, tell her to meet us down at..." he looked at Fulton and Portman.  
  
"St James," Fulton filled in.  
  
"St James hospital." He walked out quickly followed by the Bash brothers.  
  
*****  
  
When Orion walked through the ER doors, it was a very quiet and very still Adam Banks that he found sitting in the waiting area.  
  
"Banks?" Adams' head shot up, eyes rimmed in red. "Are you okay?"  
  
Adam nodded. "They took him into an examination room. Nobody's been out yet." He gazed at the floor for a moment before looking up. "Does his Mom know?"  
  
Looking down into eyes that appeared far too old and troubled in that moment than anyone that age should be.   
  
Orion nodded before sitting next to him. "The Dean is contacting her." Fulton and Portman sat opposite, having persuaded the Coach to let them come.  
  
"Have they said anything?" Orion asked.  
  
Adam shook his head." Not yet. They just whisked him away." His eyes unconsciously flickered to the double doors he'd seen Charlie disappearing through.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Fulton and Portman exchanged looks with each other and then Adam who was still gazing at the floor.   
  
"We found him," Portman answered," well Connie did. Up by the playing field. He'd just been left there." He frowned, the idea of someone leaving Charlie there like that on his own, making anger rise through him. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to his side to see Fulton looking at him reassuringly. He nodded back, very briefly.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you and Charlie, Adam?"  
  
Fulton and Portman looked up sharply, not knowing that Charlie and Adam had spoken to the Coach after the incident with the note. Adam just nodded miserably.   
  
Orion let out a long silent breath. He'd dreaded this. It had been his worst nightmare. Something though, he hadn't really thought would happen. Could happen. Even over something like this. A sixteen year old boy in hospital with a stab wound, because he was in a relationship with another boy. He couldn't quite get his head around it.   
  
"You know?" Fulton asked surprised.  
  
"That Charlie and Adam are in a relationship, yes. I found one of the harassment notes they received in the locker room."  
  
"Did you know the other stuff they've had happen?"  
  
Orion frowned at Portman.  
  
"Vandalism, graffiti; 'Faggot' painted on their door," Fulton pulled a face.  
  
Orion hung his head before turning it slightly towards Adam. "I told you to tell me if anything else happened."  
  
"I'm sorry." Adam's voice was quiet. "Charlie didn't want to make a deal of it." He snorted humourlessly.   
  
"But you said your door. What did the Dean say. He never mentioned it to me." Orion frowned. He didn't like that something had happened to two of his players which he hadn't been told about.  
  
"It was the day before yesterday. The Dean just told us to clean it off and tell the caretaker if the door needed redoing." Adams' voice sounded flat. Orion didn't say anything, but his expression spoke volumes.   
  
At that moment Doctor came out and seeing Coach Orion sat by Adam, headed for them both.  
  
"Are you Charlie's father?"  
  
"No. I'm his hockey coach." Orion said standing up." His mother is on her way."   
  
"Okay, I'll have to wait to speak in detail with her, but suffice to say, he's stable. The wound wasn't too deep luckily, so although he lost quite a bit of blood, there were no serious complications."  
  
Orion gave a sigh of relief that was echoed by Fulton and Portman. Adam who had remained seated, said nothing. Orion looked down and saw the boy's whole body slump forward in silent relief. He rested a hand on Adam's shoulder, glad when the boy seemed to accept the comforting gesture.   
  
"Can we see him?" Adam's voice was soft, a slight shake barely discernible.   
  
The Doctor looked down, a friendly expression on his face. "Sure, just give a few minutes to get him settled in. He'll be going up to a ward for a few days observation, just to keep and eye on the stitches and make sure everything's okay."  
  
Adam nodded, looking slightly dazed. Orion thanked the Doctor and they all settled back down on the chairs to wait.  
  
It was just before they went up to see Charlie that his Mom arrived, out of breath and looked frantic.   
  
"Charlie? Where's Charlie?" she asked, recognising the Ducks and moving away from the reception desk she had headed to. Worried eyes flickered from Adam's face to Coach Orion's. "I got a message from the school saying that Charlie's been injured. What's happened? Is he all right?"  
  
"Mrs. Conway, please take a seat," Orion started in a calm voice. She sat tentatively. "Charlie was attacked at school today."  
  
"Oh my God! How? Why?" Her eyes widened even more, looking first at Orion before flicking over to Fulton, Portman and then Adam. As they rested on the blond boy, his head bowed, fingers nervously twisting together, she knew exactly why Charlie had been attacked. Her face hardened slightly. "His relationship," she said quietly." Looking up at Orion again, "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, the Doctors said they'd come and get us when Charlie was settled into a ward." Orion rested a hand on her shoulder as she stood up again. Just as he said that one of the nurses came around the corner.  
  
"Are you waiting to see Charlie?"  
  
At the many nods, she gestured with her hand. "This way. He's just a couple of floors up from here."  
Adam stood by the side of Charlie's bed, not really knowing quite how he felt. Numb probably would have been a good description. Charlie's Mom had already been in to see him after talking to the Doctor about his injuries. He knew Charlie was awake, or had been, because he had spoken to his Mom, apparently reassuring her that he was fine.   
  
He was so far from fine Adam nearly snorted with humourless laughter. Lying there on that large bed, looking almost as pale as the sheets he was lay on, Charlie was no where near fine. He couldn't see the bandage he knew was plastered around Charlie's side, as the covers were pulled right up to his chin almost, but he could see the small tube that ran underneath his nose, to make sure he got enough oxygen, at least for tonight the Doctor had said when asked. Another tube snaked into the back of his left hand that was attached to an IV.   
  
Slowly he moved closer, quietly sitting in the chair next to the bed. Looking down at Charlie's pale hand resting on the covers he reached out shaking fingers to touch the smooth white skin. Sliding his fingers around Charlie's he took his hand in a loose grip, mindful of the IV tube. He gazed back at Charlie's face just in time to see his eyelids flicker slightly before opening sluggishly.  
  
"Adam?" Charlie's voice was soft and hoarse.  
  
"Hey, Charlie." Adam smiled, moving his other hand to brush an errand curl off his forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a tank." Charlie closed his eyes before opening them again. "I didn't get hit by a tank did I?"  
  
Adam snorted softly. "No." He squeezed Charlie's hand gently. "You scared me. I thought you were dead," he whispered softly.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Brown eyes, still slightly glazed with the sedative in his system, gazed at him worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. Apart from slightly stressed with worry over you, I'm fine." Charlie looked at Adam's face and saw tears welling up in his eyes. "And don't apologise, this wasn't your fault."  
  
Charlie smiled weakly. "Sorry," he mouthed. Adam caught the twinkle in his eyes though and smiled back.  
  
"Get some rest," Adam said gently. "I'll be right here."  
  
"I know," Charlie's eyes were already closing. "Love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too." Adam watched as Charlie's breathing swiftly evened out.   
  
From behind Adam, Mrs Conway stepped forward. She'd kept quiet not wanting to disturb them. But now seeing Charlie was asleep she moved forward, bringing another chair with her which she placed on the opposite side of Charlie's bed.   
  
Adam jumped a mile when she came round the end of the bed. She smiled gently. "Sorry."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "The Doctor says he can come home in a couple of days," she said quietly. "They just want to watch over him for a couple of nights, make sure there are no complications, keep an eye on the stitches." She brushed a strand of hair off Charlie's forehead. "Look Adam, I'm sorry about before," she took a small breath, "I was off-hand with you and rude and yes, I was worried frantic about Charlie, but that was no excuse." When they had been taken up to see Charlie she had all but ignored Adam and when she had acknowledged his presence had been curt and sharp. Looking back now, even to her she had been awful.   
  
Adam looked at her worry in his expression. "I...It's okay, Mrs Conway. Please. I hadn't noticed really." He knew Charlie's Mom held Charlie's attack against him. But he knew it wasn't personal, not really. He was the boy her son was involved with. It was only natural she would be wary and in an instance such as this, both angry and upset.   
  
"Adam, I'm upset. I'm worried. As much as I've accepted Charlie's choice here, it's difficult. He's young; you both are. I'm a mother; I might never truly accept this; for a long time at least. But I don't want you to think I don't like you, Adam, because I do. For all the people, boys, he could have become involved with, you are...." She broke off unable to continue.   
  
Adam blinked the ever present moisture away from his eyes.  
  
"You're a good boy Adam. So if I ever seem to blank you or act distant, please don't take it personally."  
  
"Thank you, I won't, Mrs Conway."  
  
"You're young, Adam, and he's still my boy." She brushed Charlie's cheek again as both of them settled back to wait with Charlie together in silence.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x- 


End file.
